Talking in Questions
by ChrisSherry
Summary: A funny story about Yuffietine, It's mostly Humor! Discontinued for now


Hi everyone, this is another Yuffietine story! I am a huge fan of Yuffietine! Which I'm sure you can tell. Anyways, This was going to be chapter 2, for another one of my stories, but after write for awhile, I just was as funny for that story as I wanted it to be. So it just became another story. This is probably only going to be a 2 chapter story, maybe 3. :)

Again, Anyways, I hope you all injoy this story, and I hope you'll read my other old, and new stories! Also this was mean to be funny/silly! :) Thank You!

I don't own Final Fantasy VII, nor the awesome characters!

* * *

It was a nice day. Vincent was just sitting at the 7th heaven's bar. Clam, and relaxed. For once in along time, Tifa and the kids, where out shopping, Cloud, was out being a deliverer boy. So it was nice and quiet.

…Until…

"Hey Vince!" someone yelled behind Vincent.

At that moment, the great day, flew by Vincent in a second.

Vincent almost waved 'goodbye' to that great day that pasted him.

"Heya Vince!" Yuffie sat down on the seat next to Vincent. "What are you doing?"

'Here come's the questions, and the almost non-stop talking.' Vincent thought to himself.

He was kind of in a bad mood no, He just wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

To Vincent's surprise Yuffie, didn't continue talking, maybe it was because he didn't reply to her?.

"…" Yuffie stayed silent.

"…" Vincent stayed silent, but that was quiet normal. .

Silence filled the 7th heaven

"WOW!" Yuffie yelled.

"What?!" Vincent asked, It almost sounded like he yelled. He almost fell out of his seat, Out of surprise.

Yuffie looked over at Vincent, whom she was sitting next to.

"Oh… Nothing I'm just bored." Yuffie replied.

She kind of sounded sad. Why'll on the other hand Vincent wanted to shoot Yuffie at that moment, For almost giving Vincent a heart attack, Yeah, So, technology Vincent was in his 60's… But fiscally he was way younger. Didn't matter to him, but what did, was her… Trying? Too scare him to death? It was just uncalled for.

"Vince? Vincent…? Are you glaring at me?"

"…" Vincent didn't reply.

But inside he really wanted to yell at her.

"It looks like your thing about something deeply! He-he! Want to share it?!" Yuffie asked happily. Not knowing what Vincent was thinking.

"..."

"I guess not? Darn." Yuffie said, with a long sigh.

"..."

"You should speak your mind more Vince!" Yuffie said.

Vincent started to think she wanted to be yelled at, or better killed. But Vincent would never harm Yuffie; she can be annoying at times, really annoying. But he would never harm his friends. He wasn't that kind of person. He was like he was in his Turk days.

"…"

"Hey Vincent how come you never talk?!" Yuffie asked.

"…"

One hour later!

"Why me? What did I do to this world? Yeah, Yeah! I stole some things… But that was then, this is now! Sure, every now in an again, I'll take a random object! But come on!"

"…"

Vincent never really answers any of Yuffie's questions, especially when it's questions out of her ranting. Because if he did, most likely the question' wouldn't end.

And Vincent knew that will. When Yuffie talks to Reeve, he actually will keep answering her random questions. Like, he like's it.

'You'd think by now she would ask her questions and what not, to Reeve. He's to nice anymore, Stupid EX-Turk.' Vincent thought to himself.

"You know Vince! I'm glad you like to listen to me, your so nice!" Yuffie said with a smile.

"…"

'Doesn't she notice, I almost never answer her?' Vincent thought to himself.

It's not that Vincent hates Yuffie, or doesn't want to answer her, it's mostly because he has no idea what to say back.

'I feel kind of bad… I'll try to answer her this time.'

"Vince"

"Huh?" Vincent replied.

"Wow!"

"…?..." Vincent gave Yuffie a questioning look.

"You do answer people! Aww go Vince!" Yuffie yelled happily.

'I'm never going to do that again…" Vincent thought to himself.

A few moments later

"So… Vince…" Yuffie asked, in what sound like a shy voice.

Vincent once again looked over at Yuffie. Wait for what she was going to say. Come on, Yuffie never acts this way. Well there was that one time, a few months ago, when she save him from Rosso. She seemed a little different.

"Umm… Can I ask you something…" Yuffie said, with a little giggle.

'Is she blushing?' Vincent wondered.

"…Sure…" Vincent said, for some reason feeling like he real wanted to know what she was going to say, or know?.

Vincent turned his face away from her, and looked forward.

"…Do you like Shelke…?"

"…!..." Vincent wanted to say something but once again had no earthly idea what to say.

'What's with that question…?! That's random, even for Yuffie.' Vincent thought to himself.

Scrabbling for words, he could answer with.

"…Yes, She's my friend…"

"Haha! Will duh!!" Yuffie said

"…?..."

'Has she gone crazy? No, even more crazy?' Vincent thought to himself.

"Vince, you look kind of scared!"

"…Terrified" Vincent replied on a sudden impulse.

'Did I really say 'Terrified'? I think I actually meant it.' Vincent to himself, why'll almost chucking, from feeling completely dumb.

Vincent could almost swear that every time he's with Yuffie, He has feelings, of Stupidity, confused, slightly irritated, from Yuffie's constant talking. But in ways it made him feel some what happy, happy to know he has friends, people who care for him, and to let him know he's not alone.

"Your terrified of little old me?!" Yuffie asked.

"…"

"Is that good or bad?" Yuffie asked.

"Hmm"

'I would laugh right now but, that might give Yuffie a heart attack… Then again…' Vincent started thinking. Letting another chuckle escape again today

"!!" Yuffie couldn't believe this.

'Vincent is acting way different then usually! I don't know if I like this or not! He's really hot when he I mean he's cute when he! I mean AHHHHHH! He's going to notice my strangeness! I mean! I wonder if he knows I'm acting stranger then usually! AHHHHHHHHH! I'm making fun of myself?! Way not! HAHAHAHA!! Maybe I'll tell him I really like him? AHHHH! Did I just say that out loud!!"

"….!!..." Vincent's eyes got as wide as they've ever been.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"!!"

"HahaHAhahaHAHAHEHAHAhaha!!" Yuffie didn't know what to do, so laughing came to mind.

'I REALLY DID SAY THAT OUT LOUD!! BUT I DIDN'T SAY WHO I WANTED TO TELL! HAHAHAHA MAYBE I COULD GET OUT OF THIS MESS!! YEAH, YEAH OF COURSE I WILL! I'M THE GREATEST NINJA EVER IN HISTORY!!' Yuffie yelled at herself.

"!!" Vincent was still in shock.

'What is she talking about?! Who does she like? Me?!' Vincent started thinking more.

"Hahahaha! You didn't hear to Vince! Hahahaha I mean! I like" Yuffie was searching for words.

Vincent could tell Yuffie was embarrassed, sadly for some unknown reason, he was embarrassed a little himself.

"…Cloud?..." Vincent said.

"Hahahaha!" Yuffie started laughing, but caught what he said.

'Cloud…?' Yuffie thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Yuffie couldn't help but laugh, She start hitting the bar table in front of her, she was laughing so hard you would think she would fall from her chair.

"Me like Cloud!" Yuffie said still laughing, but not as hard.

"…" Vincent didn't know what to say.

"Hahahaha that's just silly!" Yuffie said looking at Vincent, with a serious face

"I love you" Yuffie said.

Just when Vincent thought his eyes could get any bigger.

"!!"

'WHAT!?' That's all Vincent could think of right at that moment. He didn't actually think Yuffie had feelings like that for Him. Not seriously.

Yuffie notice Vincent's weird, definitely un-normal, face.

She soon caught on to what she said.

She jumped up from her chair at the bar.

"Hahaha You didn't hear that either!" Yuffie said.

She could feel her voice breaking, from being so nervous, at that moment she thought of making a fake out faint.

"…You said" Vincent started talking, but was cut of by Yuffie.

"NOThing!" Yuffie almost yelled.

"…"

Vincent just stared at Yuffie standing there.

Yuffie couldn't take this silence, and embarrassment, anymore, so she ran to the door, then stopped, to say, "I'm sorry… If you're mad at me…" Yuffie said, feeling like she was going to cry. She then opened the door and ran outside.

'…Yeah, this day sure is getting weird... Vincent thought.


End file.
